Voldemort's Secret
by Potter
Summary: Harry just started to look for Voldemort's secret weapon.
1. Default Chapter Title

HARRY POTTER   
AND VOLDEMORT'S SECRET.  
  
  
  
Escape From The Dursleys.  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter had spent five years at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was back with the Dursleys for the summer. Vernon Dursley was very angry with him because he gave the Dursleys a terrible fright by releasing two Patronus, which turned out to be two unicorns resembling his parents in the last story. Vernon Dursley then locked him up in his bedroom, his wand, cauldron and everything in the cupboard under the stairs. However, Harry still remained a wizard, and he made strange things happen without noticing.  
Dudley Dursley, the Dursleys' son opened the door to find Harry sitting on his bed.  
"Here's some food," he said and put it on Harry's desk. He went up and shut the door. Harry looked into the bowl and saw only a bowl of cold soup.   
"WHAT?" he shouted. "THIS ONLY? DUDLEY DURSLEY! COME BACK!"  
All of a sudden, he heard a voice. "Harry, run away..."  
"Hey, who is it?" Harry asked.  
"Your Dad, Harry... Run away... From the Crackpot Dursleys'house..."  
"Dad!"  
"Yes...Run, Harry... Go north, Harry, go to Sirius Black's house in Hogsmeade..."  
"But how do I get out?"  
Suddenly, a strong wind blew inside Harry's bedroom window. It was so strong that the doors flew inside out.  
"Get down, Harry...Retrieve your stuff and go forth..."  
Harry ducked out of the door and flew down the stairs to find the Dursleys in great confusion. Harry went to the cupboard and swung out all his stuff. He took Hedwig his owl's cage with it and dashed out of the house. He could hear the Dursleys' house' door banged shut as he flew out of the garden. Just then, he saw a car flying down and landed. His friends, Fred, George, Ron, Lee Jordan and Hermione Granger were in it.  
"Get in quick!" Fred shouted. Harry stuffed in and the car took off into the air.  
  
  
Go West, Harry  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry himself could not believe that he was free from the horrible Dursleys so quickly.  
"How do you know that I was in trouble?" Harry asked.  
"A mysterious voice tipped us off," said Ron. "Saying he is your Dad. But why he did not appear?"  
"He is dead, Ron," Harry replied. "He still lives in me, though he is dead. I wish Voldemort was never born..."  
"It's over, Harry," said Jordan.  
"Anyway, where do you take me to?"  
"To Diagon Alley, then to Sirius Black's house."  
"Are you mistaken, Ron?"  
"Of course not. The Daily Prophet announced that his name is cleared."  
"That is great!"  
"Yes..."  
"Thanks a lot, Dad," said Harry.  
"Who are you talking to, Harry?"  
"Why, my Dad!"  
All of a sudden, the car landed. Harry saw a London alley. Of course, he saw the invisible Diagon Alley. They rushed out of the car and went straight to Florish And Blotts, the place where it sold Hogwarts textbooks and stuff. Harry, the Weasley brothers, Lee Jordan and Hermione got their stuff and ran back to the flying car. It swung its doors open as the five packed into it and took off to the air.  
  
  
Staying with Sirius Black.  
Chapter 3  
  
Up in the air was fun. Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Lee were playing Exploding Snap. They played until Harry saw a village under him. "Hogsmeade!" he cried.  
"Prepare for landing, Ron!" George instructed. Ron lowered the speed and it went down until it touched down. Ron drove it through the streets until it came to a cottage. The five came out and saw Sirius Black himself smiling at them as they went towards the cottage. Beside him was Buckbeak the Hippogriff.  
"You must be tired," he said. "Come in and sit."  
Staying in Black's cottage was fun. He had many childhood pictures and of course, his pictures with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.  
"Dad and Mum!" Harry cried.  
"Yes," said Black. "I was their Secret-Keeper at that time. Apparently, Peter Pettigrew betrayed your parents and sold them to You-Know-Who to help him to take over Hogwarts. Of course, You-Know-Who's target is always you, so look out."  
"Can't you say his name, Voldemort?" Harry asked. "It isn't difficult."  
"Don't speak that name!"  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
"Alright. Voldemort it shall be!"  
*  
"How should we get to Hogwarts?" asked Ron. The days were flying quickly, and soon they had to go to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express.  
"Lets go by the tunnel from Honeydukes."  
"You know we can't, Harry. That Snape will try to frame us." Snape was the Potions Master, and Harry hated him.  
"We don't want to take that trouble, Ron."  
"But how else? Fly the car again?"  
"We'll drive the car straight to Hogwarts, not fly. This time, I'll take the wheel. Fred and George behind."  
"Fred and George have left."  
"Alright. Hermione behind."  
"What about Quidditch?"  
"I'll look for substitutes, especially natural. I'm looking for first-years."  
"First-years can't have their own brooms," Fred reminded Harry.  
"First-years are more speedy, Fred. Since everyone in Gryffindor team has left, I'm going to looking for six first-years to make up for the loss."  
"Maybe Harry has a point, Fred," said George. "First-years are usually speedy. Since he is the Captain, let him get on with it."  
"Alright. We'll hand over all our broomsticks over. The rest had their brooms over."  
"Thanks, George," said Harry gratefully as he recieved the six broomsticks. "So its set. Drive the car to Hogwarts."  
"Wait here," said Black. "What would you say if I apply a job at Hogwarts?"  
George almost fainted.  
"WHAT? A JOB?"  
"Yes, Harry. I've sent my owl to Dumbledore to tell him about it. He sent it back and said that he let me work as the Corridor Keeper so that I can look after you."  
"That's great! It's set. What about Buckbeak?"  
"I'll leave him back to Hagrid."  
"Alright." To Hogwarts  
Chapter 4  
"ALL SET," said Harry as he and his friends scrambled into the Weasleys' car.  
"ALL SET," Black replied. Buckbeak had flown off to Hogwarts with Fred and George. Harry revved up the engine and.  
VROOM!  
The car shot off.  
*  
The car drove over the hills, bumping as it went. However, Harry managed to control the car. Harry looked at his watch. It was 11:28. Harry hoped to arrive at Hogwarts at 12 o'clock when the feast began. Harry put more speed into the car and it went faster.  
"You're going a zigzag, Harry," said Ron. "I suggest you fly."  
"We're going to hit the Whooping Willow if we fly, Ron."   
"There are some broken roads out here. Anyway, no one will notice especially Muggles. This is not a Muggle town."  
"Alright. TAKE OFF!"  
WHOOSH!  
The car flew up high in the air.  
"I hope we won't fly off course."  
"You won't..."  
"DAD!"  
"I've made your car invisible so you can fly...It won't go off course..."  
"Thanks a lot!"  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 11:30. The car was flying faster as if it was also hurrying to the feast too.   
"You will reach there before time, Harry."  
"I know, Ron."  
*  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 11:40. Harry was sure that they would reach there in five minutes when Ron exclaimed, "We're there, look!"  
"Come on! I will land!"  
"Wait! There's the Whooping Willow! Go down at the castle gates... Here it is! LAND!"   
Harry lowered the speed and touched down at the open gates. Harry drove it straight into the gates before he stopped the car. He then reversed it under one of the trees opposite the Whooping Willow.   
"We're done!"  
"Alright! Lets go!"   
Harry pulled out his trunk and Hedwig's cage and the rest did the same. They rushed into the Great Hall to find Dumbledore alone sitting on a chair.  
"The Hogwarts Express hasn't due yet," he said. "How do you get here?"  
"Well sir," said Harry. "We came on Ron's flying car."  
"Where is it?"  
"Out under the trees," Ron replied. "But not the Whooping Willow."  
Dumbledore gave a little laugh. "I know you're sensible enough not to park your car there. "  
A blast of loud engine indicated that the Hogwarts Express was due. Meanwhile, students flooded into the hall and soon it was really noisy but Professor McGonagall silenced them down as the Sorting ceremony began. Soon, they were eating and chatting away. Harry, Ron and Hermione rose and went off to Gryffindor Tower to put their trunks after they had eaten.  
*  
The Defense Against Dark Arts lessons were as exciting as usual. This time, it took place in South Tower. Scyth taught the class how to identify Dark Magic. The whole day dragged on until night, when Harry picked some first-years to be in the Quidditch team.  
"Will Sinnigan, Johnson Steamer..."  
  
Quidditch Fight  
Chapter 5  
  
No one realized that time flew. Harry had been training his new team since picked them the first day. The Quidditch season had begun. He was training his team harder than usual, but his team seemed to catch up with him.  
The first Quidditch match was Gryffindor against Slytherins. There was a stampede at the corridors as students rushed into the stadium. Harry and his team marched out to the pitch to find that the Slytherin Captain was Draco Malfoy, his enemy.  
"Potter, Malfoy, shake hands," said Madam Hooch the referee. "On my whistle, 1, 2 &3!" There was a loud blast of whistle as both teams were off in a flash. Ron was commenting.  
"They are off, and Quaffle snatched immediately by Gryffindor first-year Chaser Will Sinigan. Oh! Quaffle snatched by Slytherin Chaser Quill... No. Snatched by Gryffindor Chaser Steamer... HE SCORES! TEN TO ZERO FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
Malfoy was following Harry all the way through the Chasers. Harry then pulled a sharp dive up away from the game, and Malfoy followed suit. Malfoy then lost control of his broomstick. It carried him further away from the game, and soon he was out of sight.   
"Hey! Isn't that the Snitch?"  
Harry swooped down dangerously, and something fell into his hand, the Snitch!  
"CAPTAIN POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"  
The whole stadium exploded. The Gryffindors marched back for a party. It lasted the whole day until Professor McGonagall had to order them to bed.  
  
The Terrible Secret  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, no one realized that Malfoy was injured badly by the Whooping Willow. The Slytherins were really angry about it.   
"I would go and retrieve Voldemort's top secret weapon and use it to kill Filthy Potter," Harry heard Crabbe said at breakfast.  
Harry almost fell.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, Ron. I heard Crabbe said Voldemort's secret weapon. So Voldemort must have hidden a secret weapon somewhere in the castle. Maybe Slytherin Tower!"  
"How can it be? Voldemort has so many servants to fight for him. He shouldn't need a secret weapon!"   
"Unless he buried it in Slytherin Tower and forgot about it!"  
*  
  
Voldemort's secret was still troubling Harry all night long. Finally, he decided to look for it in Slytherin Tower. He dressed in the morning and went down to breakfast.  
"Ron said that you are going to look for You-Know-Who's secret. Is it true?"  
"Yes, Hermione. Since it's Saturday today, I am going to sneak a peek at Slytherin Tower. I booked the pitch for tomorrow."  
Harry pulled out the Drunk Gas that he used on the last story. "I might get a chance to use it again. It didn't work well the first time I used it."  
Harry's plan worked well. He tailed Malfoy all the way to Slytherin Tower. Then Harry released the Drunk Gas and Malfoy of course, became sleepy. He shouted the password and went in. Harry then transformed into Malfoy and slipped into the portrait hole too.   
Harry looked around. It was like the Great Hall, with a carpet to step on. All of a sudden, the Slytherins came in.  
"Come on, Draco," one of them said. "Aren't you waiting at the dormitory?"  
"Well, you go first. I'll come later."  
Harry released the Drunk Gas again, and the others went off. Harry rushed to another door in the room to find that it was locked and another sign that said, "FORBIDDEN" Harry took no notice and whispered, "Lockhart!" The door swung open as Harry went in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter   
And Voldemort's Secret II  
  
*  
Harry entered a spiral staircase leading to the tower. All of a sudden, something came crashing down. Harry dodged it and found that it was only a skull. Harry continued on and encountered many traps. However, Harry was not a least discouraged. He came up to a door and found that it was locked. Harry turned back and saw that he was cornered by another door. Just then, skulls came crashing down.  
"Barrier!" Harry shouted. An invisible wall sealed the skulls.   
"Lockhart!" he shouted. The door swung open and there stood...  
"PETER PETTIGREW!"  
"Yes," he grinned. " I guard his weapon. No one can come near it without dying."  
"NO!" Harry shouted, defying his fate.  
"HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR FATE!"  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
BLAST!  
James and Lily Potter as unicorns shot out of the white mist.  
*  
The unicorns growled fiercely and Pettigrew almost fell.  
"What the..." he stammered.  
"I'm giving you this last chance, Peter...We shall have a midnight duel for tonight...I want Voldemort to show up himself... In the Forbidden Forest..." The unicorns disappeared.   
Peter stepped forward.  
"You better come for the fight, or else..."  
"PETER! THATS ENOUGH!"  
Black and Scyth rushed up to the tower.  
"What the..."  
"Kadabra!"  
BOOM!  
Voldemorts weapon dropped down the tower.  
"YOU..."  
"SCYTH, HARRY!"  
Harry had transformed back.  
"HYPOCOPS!"   
BANG!  
"COME, HARRY!"  
*  
"I'VE FORGOTTEN HIS WEAPON!" Harry yelled.  
"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" Scyth shouted.  
"THATS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE THE WORLD!"  
"VOLDEMORT'S WEAPON IS INDESTRUCTABLE!"  
"BUT I'LL TAKE THE RISK!"  
"HIS WEAPON IS WITH PETER, NOT IN THE GROUNDS!"  
Harry, Black and Scyth rushed out of Slytherin Tower and dashed through the corridors, finally crashing into Gryffindor Tower. The Gryffindors helped them up.  
"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"Pro... Professor..." Harry panted. "Pettigrew has come back... He..."  
"WHAT? PETTIGREW MADE A COMEBACK?"  
"Yes, Professor," Scyth spoke. "We went to Slytherin Tower that where Voldemort hid his weapon. Vincent Crabbe himself had confessed."   
"ENOUGH! HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
"MCGONAGALL! HARRY DOES THIS FOR REVENGE! THAT'S WRONG TO TAKE POINTS! IF MR. AND MRS.POTTER SEE THIS, WEREN'T THEIR SACRIFICES IN VAIN?"  
"ALRIGHT! YOU ARE LUCKY!" She stomped out of the room in a fury.  
  
Midnight Duel  
Chapter 6  
"Hundred points back to Gryffindor," Scyth said to Harry.   
"Thanks..." Harry said weakly.  
"Are you in for the midnight duel?" Black asked. "It's best not to go. He might use the weapon."  
"No, Dad arranged this. I won't defy his orders."   
"We'll come with you."  
"We too!" Ron and Hermione piped up.  
"Thanks, guys."  
"We'll take the Invisiblity Cloak, then."  
"Alright, but we'll Disapparate. Black taught me how to."  
*  
The grounds were as quiet as a grave in the night. Harry, Scyth, Black, Ron and Hermione had disapparated from their dormirtories and crept down to Forbbiden Forest. They past Hagrid, the gamekeeper's cabin and headed straight into the forest. They walked for a few minutes and Black shouted, "Peter!" Sure indeed, Pettigrew was waiting for them.  
"So..." he muttered.  
"So what?" Harry spluttered. "You can say a few words before you go down to meet my parents."  
"Well, Master Voldemort is not here today. His powers are destroyed and he can't come."  
"FINE EXCUSE!" Harry yelled. "I want him to come, destroyed or not destroyed. It's my father's will!"  
"Harry...Let him..."  
"Alright, Dad."  
"Come on!" yelled Petigrew. "We're fighting! Get on!"  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
The unicorns appeared. They lowered their heads and shot out their horns.  
BOOM!  
Petigrew got blasted, but not a least shaken. He got up and lifted his wand, but the unicorns had charged.   
CRASH!  
They hit a tree and it toppled. The unicorns turned and shot their horns again. This time, their aims were correct.  
BOMB!  
As Petigrew had disappeared, he must had been blown into bits.  
  
Another Search  
Chapter 7  
  
Petigrew dropped something as he was blasted. Harry picked it up. It was a parchment. There was something written on it.  
  
HA! HA! HA!  
YOU ARE CHEATED! VOLDEMORT DOES NOT HAVE ANY SECRET WEAPONS! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE!  
  
"What does it say?" Black bent over. "A JOKE! THERE ISN'T ANY WEAPON!"  
*  
"A joke?" Dumbledore bent over his table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Black and Scyth were seated in his office. "Then why Petigrew sacrificed his life because of this joke?"  
"That is a point we haven't clear up," said Harry, puzzled.  
"Is Petigrew really dead?"  
"We're not mistaken."  
"Then it must had been destroyed, then. Voldemort don't show mercy."  
"What about the Time Turner?"  
"Oh yes, I've forgotten about that. Well, Hermione, one turn, that's it."  
"Come on, lets go."  
"What is a Time Turner?" Black asked.  
"It turns the time to present, past, or future."   
"Lets go, then!"  
*  
WHOOSH! BUMP!  
"Where are we?" Scyth asked.  
"When we dashed down the tower. Lets go and hide. We must not be seen."  
Everyone of them hid under the chairs. Sure enough, Harry himself, Black and Scyth dashed through the open door and out of the hole. The five then entered the tower to find Peter unconscious.  
"Search him," Black ordered. Harry went to turn out his pockets and something fell out.  
Harry picked it out to find that it wasn't a parchment, but it was a bottle. There was something written on it.  
  
TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE  
LORD VOLDEMORT  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Ron gasped. "We dealt with him when we were second-years!"  
"I know. Hermione, turn one time forward."  
BANG!  
The five entered Dumbledore's office.  
"Where is it?" he asked. Harry showed him the bottle.  
"So...Voldemort wants to make a free comeback."  
"Voldemort's weapons are indestructable."  
"There must be a way, Serven. We'll try it outside then."  
*  
Harry put the bottle at a safe distance when the five reached the grounds. Dumbledore then stepped forward and yelled, "DASTRO!"  
BOMB!  
The bottle flew into bits. Nothing of it was left.  
No one knew the truth of what happened until after the exams. The exams result came out, and Harry, Ron and Hermione came at the top score.  
The End-Of-Year Feast came and Gryffindor secured the House Cup for the sixth year running. The Gryffindors were chatting away happily about the great feat that Harry pulled off.  
*   
Soon, the students went back for the summer holidays in the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got a compartment for themselves. They chatted away happily until Harry asked, "How do you get the car back?"  
"Well, Dad went off to the Forbidden Forest to look for it himself and found it. He drove it back and locked it in the garage."  
Hogwarts Express came to a stop.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got down and went through the barrier. Harry grinned at Vernon, Pertunia and Dudley Dursley's look of horror.  



End file.
